El inquilino
by angekila
Summary: La vida para Anna será un tormento con su nuevo huésped y probará su resistencia pero no sabe cuanto pueda aguantar y aún más sin saber que el chico tiene un pequeño punto en contra YxA... Capítulo II arriba :D
1. Bienvenido

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE.

….

**MI NUEVO HUESPED**

-Anna, en verdad lo siento- decía cierto ingles acostada en su cama mientras veía a la rubia ponerse su ropa – no quise que esto pasara.

Anna terminó de ponerse su pantalón y buscaba su camisa. -No te preocupes, además no es la primera vez que te pasa Lyserg-

El ingles se sentó en la cama aun desnudo y bastante triste, -No sé qué me pasa simplemente no puedo controlarlo-

Anna estaba bastante molesta con el peli verde pero no lo demostraba no quería bajar aun mas su autoestima –Lyserg, tal vez sea el exceso de trabajo, además no creo que seas el único hombre que sufra de impotencia… o en tu caso…-

Lyserg se levanto de la cama y puso su mano en la boca de Anna buscando detener lo que iba a decir -Shhhh… no lo digas las paredes tienen oídos, soy muy joven para tener ese tipo de problemas-

Anna se separó para terminar de abotonarse su camisa – Y lastimosamente yo los sufro, y vístete-

Lyserg buscó sus bóxer y vio como Anna salía del cuarto - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?-

-No te preocupes, tengo mi propio auto- Le dio un beso a Lyserg en la mejilla y salió de la casa del ingles.

…

-¿Frustracion?, ¿enojo? Eso era poco para lo que sentía, manejaba moderadamente pues el mundo no tenía la culpa de su relación con su novio, era la cuarta vez que intentaban y siempre lo mismo, la única que no gozaba era ella.

Llego a su departamento y tiró sus cosas al sofá pero la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a cierta vecina.

-¿Por tu cara supongo que hoy Lyserg tampoco pudo?- no pudo evitar su burla.

Anna se volteó y la miró con ganas de matarla – Si vienes a molestarme puedes irte, no estoy de humor además mañana tienes clase temprano-

-Eres tan predecible Anna, quien lo diría Lyserg el inglés más deseado de toda la universidad con problemitas, y la mayor perjudicada es su novia-

-OK, síguete burlando yo amo a Lyserg con sus problemas y todo, no necesito del sexo para ser feliz a su lado-

-Aja si claro, y yo soy novia de Ren Tao- dijo con sarcasmo - Anna por favor admite que no tienes las agallas para terminarle, hace mucho su relación se estancó-

Las palabras de Pilika eran muy ciertas hace mucho tiempo el ingles solo era una costumbre para ella, pero no podía terminarle de la nada.

-Pilika vete de mi casa, no tarda en venir tu hermano a sacarte de aquí-

-Horo esta trabajando esta noche, ¿acaso no me ves feliz?-

-¿Ren está adentro?-

-Para ser más específicas en mi cuarto, el no tiene los problemas de Lyserg-

-Pilika ¿hasta cuándo van a seguir ustedes dos así?- es una estupidez lo que hacen, tengan una relación seria-

-Así estamos bien, ninguno de los dos quiere nada serio y es mejor así-

-Como sea quiero dormir, tengo que ir a trabajar mañana y luego tengo clase-

-Anna… tus padres me llamaron ¿quieres saber cómo estás?-

-La próxima vez que te llamen les cuelgas, estoy bien sin ellos-

Pilika se dirigió a la mesa y le mostró unos papeles - ¿Y estas deudas?, Anna deja tu orgullo dile a tus padres que los necesitas, estoy segura que te brindaran ayuda-

-No Pilika, hace muchos años que vivo sin ellos, si es cierto tengo unas deudas, aun no consigo quien rente el cuarto libre y eso me tiene un poco limitada, pero no volveré con ellos –

-Lo que digas, descansa te hablo mañana-

-Igual-

…

Estaba desesperado, ¿Que karma era el que pagaba? En sus años juveniles de le inflaba el ego después de sus encuentros con cualquier mujer que conocía en alguna fiesta…- ¡¿Por qué no puedo complacer a la mujer que amaba?! . Contestó su celular de mala gana y la noticia lo dejó peor, lo que menos quería era viajar y precisamente ahora que su relación con la rubia pendía de un hilo.

….

-Ren son las 3 de la mañana debes ir a tu casa-

-¿Tan mal fue esta vez que me estas sacando de tu casa?-

-Claro que no, mi hermano no tarda en llegar si te ve aquí te destroza-

-¿Aun piensa que eres virgen?- le dijo en un tono algo burlón cosa que molestó a la chica

-Muy chistosito- le dijo ofendida mientras le lanzaba la ropa por la cara y salía del cuarto-

-No cambiaria mi vida por nada del mundo pronunció el Tao para empezar a vestirse-

….

A la mañana siguiente Anna estaba de mejor humor mientras hacia su desayuno, como siempre tenía compañía, pero el timbre de su apartamento la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Annaa!, te busca tu novio- dijo la peli azul mientras veía con desprecio al ingles, simplemente no le agradaba.

Anna salió de la cocina extrañada pues era raro que la visitara tan temprano y mucho mas con maleta.

-¿No pensaras vivir aquí?-

-También te amo Anna ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- no pudo evitar su sarcasmo.

-Mal, tiene un novio que no la complace- intervino Pilika mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la mesa, sin importarle la mirada fulminante de Anna, la palabra prudencia no existía en su vocabulario.

Lyserg evitó el comentario y carraspeó para llamar la atención de Anna que aun seguía fulminando a la Usui – Anna ¿recuerdas los documentos que te pedí el favor que guardaras?-

-Si están en mi cuarto… Pilika ve y dile a Lyserg donde los guarde, no quiero que mi desayuno se queme-

-Con ese imbécil ni a la puerta-

-No te preocupes tampoco me agradas Pilika-

-¡¿Quieren dejar de pelear?!, ¿Pilika puedes hacerme ese insignificante favor? Y tu inglés deja que pelee sola-

Pilika se levantó de la mesa y Lyserg la siguió. Pilika entró primero al cuarto pero el peli verde cerró la puerta y se abalanzó sobre ella en la cama besándola sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

…

-¡Profesor Usui!-

Horo se volteo y quedo viendo a la estudiante que la seguía y que conocía claramente - ¿Qué se te ofrece Damuko?-

-Solo quería preguntarle algo sobre la tesis de grado, tengo muchas dudas y usted es el único que puede ayudarme-

-Claro con mucho gusto, pero ahora no tengo que dar otra clase ¿nos vemos para almorzar?, no te preocupes que yo invito-

-No me malinterprete pero es algo imprudente, yo soy su estudiante y pueden empezar a hablar al de usted-

-Está bien Damuko nos vemos a la 1 en la esquina de la universidad, te cuidas-.

-Claro, que este bien- como amaba a ese hombre, pero era imposible para ella.

Horo entró al otro edificio encontrándose con Ren.

-¿Ahora acosas estudiantes? Esa no me la sabía Profesor –

-No estoy para chistes Ren, Damuko es una buena niña solo quiero ayudarla-

-Si claro lo que digas, por cierto Chocolove te busca, nos vemos en la noche debo ir a la empresa-

-Adiós Ren-

…..

Seguían besándose pero la chica reacciono primero dándole un rodillazo en sus partes nobles lo que dejo tirado en el piso en posición fetal.

-¿¡Que te pasa Lyserg!?- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para mostrar su enojo pero lo necesario para que Ann no sospechara.

Lyserg se seguía revolcando con la mano en su entre pierna para acariciar a su amigo y calmar su dolor –Solo quería comprobar una cosa, además no le veo nada de malo, tu y yo nos acostamos hace 2 años-

-¿No le ves nada malo?, soy la mejor amiga de **TU ** novia estúpido-

-Hace 2 años no te importó eso y pasamos una noche excelente en mi sofá-

-Estábamos borrachos Lyserg, y si mal no recuerdo dijimos que lo olvidaríamos-

-Entonces explícame, ¿Por qué contigo no tuve los problemas que tengo con Anna?

-Yo que sé, su vida sexual no me importa, ahora levántate Anna no debe sospechar nada de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar-

Pilika abrió uno de los cajones y se los tiró al ingles – hay están ya cumplí con Anna, y deja de quejarte se hombre- y salió de la alcoba directo a la sala recogió sus cosas y salió del apartamento.

-Adiós Anna, se me hizo tarde-

-Espera ¿no piensas desayunar?- Pero Pilika ya había salido de allí como si quisiera huir – Lis, ¿quieres comer algo?-

-No Anna tranquila, voy de salida –

-Por cierto explícame la maleta-

-Lo siento Anna debo viajar a Inglaterra hoy mismo debo solucionar algunas cosas de la empresa al parecer hubo un desfalco y debo revisar las cuentas, Morphin no puso sola-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?-

-No creo demorarme, tal vez una o dos semanas, además también iré al médico-

-¿Estas enfermo? Dijo la rubia con preocupación-

-Anna iré a tratar mi problema de…-

Anna estaba sorprendida jamás pensó que Lyserg lo haría, `pues eso dejaría su orgullo por el piso.

-Anna quiero hacerte feliz, yo hare lo que sea para hacerlo, te amo Anna-

Eso la dejo sin habla ¿cómo iba a terminarle? Ese hombre era el de ensueños pero ella ya no lo amaba sin embargo tuvo que responderle – Yo también te amo Lyserg-

Lyserg le dio un corto beso y recogió su maleta y se disponía salir - ¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?-

-No te preocupes Anna tengo mi propio auto- y salió de la casa.

….

Llego a su casa agotada y afortunadamente había aceptado ir a comer con Pilika Y Horo Horo pues no tenía ni ganas de cocinar tiro sus cosas al mueble pero su rutina matutina la visita de su vecina.

-Anna, vamos a alguna parte hoy es sábado, aprovecha que no está Lyserg, de pronto consigues algo mejor-

-Pilika no tengo ganas, además no puedo tener gastos extras, llevo 3 meses con el cuarto libre y debo pagar la cuota al banco la otra semana y no sé dónde voy a sacar ese dinero, y antes de que digas algo no quiero que me prestes, yo dependo de mí-

-Cuando dejaras tu maldito orgullo y además…-

RING RING

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

-No, contesta por favor tal vez el portero necesite algo-

-Aló, ajá… si claro… si, dígale que suba… si no hay problema... ok adiós buena noche-

-¿Qué quería?-

-Alguien viene por el cuarto-

Anna miro el reloj de la sala 8:30 p.m – Pilika estás loca es muy tarde como para que vengan a ver el cuarto-

-¿Necesitas el dinero?, no me respondas se la respuesta, así que se amable y cordial-

-Como sea estaré en el cuarto cambiándome de ropa-

-O.K-

No pasaron 5 minutos cuando el timbre del apartamento de Anna sonó y Pilika corrió a abrir, pero lo que se encontró tras la puerta la dejó sin habla, sin duda sería un gran tormento para Anna.

-Perdone la hora, pero no tuve tiempo en todo el día, espero no haya interrumpido algo-

Pilika estaba en shock, ese tipo estaba como para no soltarlo en toda la noche y así empezó sus fantasías pero la voz de Anna la saco de sus deseos nada decentes con ese tipo.

-Mucho gusto soy Yoh Asakura y vengo por el cuarto no importa el dinero yo lo pago y si se paga por adelantado tampoco tengo problema, me urge tener un techo y un baño.

Para Anna el tipo tampoco le fue indiferente pues se quedo mirándolo fijamente embobada por semejante hombre.

-Claro sigue el cuarto es tuyo todo el tiempo que quieras ¿Verdad Anna? ¿Anna? –

-¿AH?, Si claro el cuarto es tuyo y puedes usar el baño no hay problema-

-Gracias muchas gracias-

El chico entro apurado al baño mientras Pilika tomaba a Anna del brazo y le entraba a la cocina-

-Ese tipo esta buenísimo Anna, no puedes desaprovechar semejante oportunidad y mejor que Lyserg no está, envidio tu suerte Anna-

-No negare que el chico tiene lo suyo, pero no tendré nada con el Pilika ¿Qué me estas creyendo?-

-No se tu Anna, pero yo aprovecharía y quiero ver cuánto aguantas-

-No apostaré contigo—

-Bien pero estoy segura que no aguantaras un mes, en menos de un mes ese tipo estará en tu cama o en su defecto tu en la de el-

-Ajá, como digas, pero no puedo caer a la tentación-

-Eso está por verse-

**CONTINUARÁ**

Hola (:

Espero les guste esta nueva propuesta que se sale de mis pensamientos habituales solo estaba en mi computador y cuando me di cuenta estaba escribiendo esto , así que depende de ustedes y me dicen que les pareció con un lindo review que será contestado.

Se recibe cualquier tipo de comentarios, todo sirve para mejorar.

Adiosin cuídense ^. ^ .

Algún error de ortografía me lo hacen saber (:


	2. El secreto de el inquilino

**SHAMAN KING NO ES MIO :'( **

**.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**II. EL SECRETO DE EL INQUILINO, **_

¿Mi vida sexual?.. . Si es que puedo decir que tengo alguna claro, es una mierda. Mi novio a los ojos de las demás es, en pocas palabras perfecto, el único problema es que las tipas esas no saben que tiene un pequeño problema. Bah! ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¿Pequeño? Debo decir grande, inmenso, inigualable problema en asuntos d la cama y de complacer a su novia, me cuesta decir que la que sufre soy yo y no el, así es: Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, Lyserg Diethel, el hombre perfecto sufre de eyaculación precoz. Vida de sexual de porquería la que tengo. La última vez que "gozamos" fue una noche atrás de su viaje imprevisto a Inglaterra, una vez más tuve que fingir y creo que debo ganarme un Oscar porque el muy imbécil se las ha creído pero, al parecer la última vez no tragó entero.

Envidio a Pilika en ciertos aspectos. Su… No sé cómo definirlo ¿Relación? No esa palabra no sirve ¿Aventura? Sí esa la palabra exacta, su aventura con Ren es maravillosa en el ámbito sexual claro. Aún no entiendo como Horo no se ha dado cuenta y mejor que no lo haga porque puede tumbar la universidad a gritos. Ellos no quieren admitir que ese jueguito que se inventaron hace mucho se salió de control y, con lo mucho que conozco a Pilika sé que se está enamorando de Ren y con lo perceptiva que soy, puedo notar que al Tao le está pasando lo mismo.

Lyserg lleva una semana allá, por mi que ni vuelva y demos por finalizada esta relación. Estoy harta de fingir. Y no se trata de fingir solamente un orgasmo, mi relación con el inglés es una vil mentira. Lo amé demasiado lo admito, pero ya no más. Ya no siento lo mismo cuando me besa, ni cuando me abraza. Ya no estoy enamorada de él.

Y ahora tenía un problema mucho más grave ¿Por qué tuve un sueño erótico con mi huésped? Debo estar enloqueciendo o la falta de sexo me empieza afectar. Yoh Asakura mi sensual y sexy inquilino está alterando mis hormonas. ¿Quién es Yoh Asakura? Empezaré describiéndolo como él se define: Tranquilo, despreocupado, amante de la música y de las naranjas. ¿Profesión? Es el contador de las empresas Oyamada, me sorprendió que a su edad — 26 años— y con la corta experiencia que puede tener tenga un puesto tan importante en una de las empresas más conocidas de toda Asia pero, todo se aclaró cuando supe que tenemos algo en común, mejor dicho, alguien en común, Manta Oyamada. El maldito enano tiene _esos_ amigos y nunca me los había presentado, más le vale que no me encuentre porque soy capaz de matarlo. Cuando Pilika se enteró lo único que atinó a decir fue — Maldito enano ingrato—Y su comentario me hizo muchas gracia.

Ahora ¿Yoh Asakura según yo? Fácil: Alto, atlético, varonil. Con un cuerpo jodidamente perfecto, ¿Cómo sé eso? Eso es más fácil de responder todavía, el muy cretino nunca se pone camisa en el apartamento y yo no tengo voluntad para decirle que se cubra, es taaaan sexy. Ahora más allá del físico el Asakura es una gran persona y excelente cocinero, por mí que me pagara la renta cocinándome pero, lastimosamente con eso no pago mis deudas.

Pero hay algo que me molesta ¿Acaso no le atraigo ni un poquito al dueño de la risa contagiosa? Sí lo admito su sonrisa era muy tranquila y pegadiza pero, ese no es el punto. A veces se me olvida que ya no vivo sola y salgo del cuarto con la blusa de mi pijama y en pantaletas y el muy imbécil no hace nada, ¡NADA! Se queda viéndome como si nada ¡¿Acaso le parezco fea?! Este tipo me desespera.

Lo admito, puede que Yoh me esté empezando a gustar de a poco pero, ese tipo no es el hombre que busco para que sea mi esposo. Soy muy estricta con el rumbo de mi vida y ese tonto solo lo afectaría. Con que me complazca una noche todo estará bien —Que tonto ya se me pegan sus frases—

Para mi fortuna es domingo y ahora preparo el desayuno, malditos pensamientos que me distraen de mi objetivo.

— Annita ¿Quieres qué te ayude? — Y el culpable de mi desvelo se ha despertado y empieza mi tortura. Nunca en mis años de relación con Lyserg dejé que me llamara "Annita" y este tonto ¡En una semana de convivencia lo hace! — Te veo un poco distraída— ¿Acaso soy tan obvia? A mis 25 años ya era profesora de algunas materias bases de la universidad y trabajaba en las empresas de los Tao, ser amiga de Ren de prácticamente toda la vida tiene sus ventajas, tenía mi título universitario y unas cuantas otras cosas más que hacían de mi hoja de vida algo agradable de ver. En ese aspecto mi vida era perfecta, mi economía era muy buena, desde los 18 años vivo sola y todos mis gastos han corrido por mi cuenta desde entonces, el apartamento, mi carro. Duré becada toda la carrera con mis especializaciones entonces eran gastos menos. ¿Mis padres? Ese es un tema muerto para mí.

—No te preocupes Yoh, ve y siéntate en la mesa yo te sirvo—Pude escuchar su risa.

Ya sentados comiendo podía ocupar mi mente en otras cosas. Yoh era un caso extraño. Muchas veces tuvimos que pasar de largo en las noches por nuestro trabajo. En ese aspecto conocí al otro Yoh, mejor dicho el Yoh maduro. Escuchaba sus conversaciones —Sin intenciones de hacerlo—y era Don Yoh o Señor Yoh. Se le notaba que era muy bueno en su trabajo y era respetado pero, por otro lado estaba el Yoh-niño, fuera de su trabajo y cuando charlamos un poco en la sala o el comedor y más aún cuando vino su sobrino… Lo olvidaba, tiene un hermano gemelo ya casado y con dos hijos, en si uno viene en camino. Su hermano es todo lo contrario y su esposa es algo rara, pero no entraré en detalles. Yoh se veía enormemente feliz al tenerlo en brazos. Y atravesaba otro dilema, mi parte tierna salió cuando vi como el niño se dormía en brazos de Marion—La esposa de Hao— Se le notaba el amor tan grande que se tenían, eran un matrimonio feliz ¿Sería yo una buena madre? Obviamente he pensado en tener un hogar pero al parecer eso será muy lejano.

— ¿Anna, está todo bien? — El Yoh _serio _me estaba hablando. Reaccioné y pude notar como mi desayuno estaba casi intacto y el plato de él ya estaba vacío.

No iba a responder entonces desvié el tema— Esta tarde saldré con Pilika, ya sabes las reglas. No entres a mi cuarto y puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana pero, si los vecinos se vienen a quejar, eres hombre muerto Asakura.

— ¿Me traerás algo? — Y sentí cierto sonrojo en mi rostro, esto se empezaba a salir de control.

—Traeré ropa sucia si quieres lavarla— le dije en forma burlona y con una medio sonrisa. Yoh simplemente sonrió mientras terminaba su jugo de un solo trago.

* * *

Hace mucho no compraba ropa y ahora con Yoh en casa mi economía retomaba su estabilidad a eso sumarle que el refrigerador estaba lleno. El pelicastaño ganaba muy bien, aún no entiendo porque no vive solo.

El tema principal de la tarde obviamente fue Yoh. Pilika insistía que Yoh era el candidato perfecto para una mujer insatisfecha, yo solo trataba que sus palabras no entraran a mi celebro. El sueño que tuve con él, no quería ni recordarlo y mucho menos contárselo, si lo hacía me convertía en un blanco fácil para ella.

Pilika me estaba volviendo loca aún en el ascensor para subir a nuestro piso y estaba desesperada por callarla — ¡Cállate! — Y ella pareció entender el mensaje —Si por mí fuera ya Yoh estaría en mi cama. Entiende, no engañaré a Lyserg, no se lo merece—Y con eso la conversación dentro del elevador finalizó.

Seguimos por el pasillo y llegamos a mi puerta — ¿Entrarás? —dije mientras buscaba la llave.

—Pero hazme un café— Rodé los ojos y abrí la puerta y lo que vi me dejó de piedra. En el sofá se encontraban dos sujetos sin camisa y uno de ellos era Yoh. Y ahora entendía la actitud de Yoh conmigo, el Asakura según lo que veían mis ojos era Gay. Cuando notaron mi presencia se pusieron de pie de inmediato, al parecer tendríamos una charla no muy agradable.

* * *

**¿CONTINUARÁ?**

HOLA ._. Por favor no me maten xD… Está corto el capi, lo sé pero quiero que sepan que actualizaré todo :D … Ahora, no tenía pensado actualizar este Fic esta semana ¿Qué pasó? Estaba jugando en mi computador y tuve un atacazo e inmediatamente empecé a escribir, la idea antes de esta no me gustaba (a pesar de tenerla ya escrita) por eso nunca la subí. Ahora ¿Recuerdan "El Heredero"? También será actualizado entre hoy y mañana n_n así que me verán de nuevo. Recuerden que dejar review es gratis y hasta el momento nadie se ha muerto por hacerlo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos estamos "viendo".


End file.
